haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Falzar300
(For those who have questions for me you may post them here, I'll try to respond as soon as I can. Thankyou.^_^). Logo Hi Falzar... I'm sorry I was slow to respond; I had no internet the past couple of days. The spot above the search box is called a logo. You can either make one yourself or ask at the Logo Creation Wiki for one. They do very good work there :) -- far better than me! If you want to make one yourself, you need an image that is roughly 155px high, and 135-216px wide. Save it in .png format. Then upload it to the filename Image:Wiki.png and it should show up. I'm glad you want to take on this wiki and make it better! If you have further questions please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll be happy to help. -- Wendy (talk) 20:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Veoh Hi again. I'm sorry it took me a few days to get back to you -- I wasn't quite sure about veoh videos. But the answer seems to be that they can't be embedded right now like the youtube ones. There is a list at the bottom of this help page of the various other videos that can be used right now, just in case you wanted to see. Just so you know, it's better to just leave a message on my talk page here if you have questions -- wikia puts up a little banner about it, and it keeps everything in one place :). -- Wendy (talk) 22:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Anon Edits Hi. The wiki looks really nice. You have a great front page and the articles are really well done. I notice you say on the front page that only registered users can edit, and that you have been protecting each page to enforce that. If you would like, anonymous edits can be turned off on this wiki so you don't have to protect the pages... and so anonymous editors can't create new articles. Just let me know. -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Anonymous edits have been turned off sitewide, and you should unprotect all those pages so newly registered users can edit without having to wait a few days. :As far as attracting new users, the very best thing you can do is to write more good pages yourself. That, more than anything, tends to attract people to actually contribute themselves. Beyond that, you can put up notices on forums and chatboards for Haruhi Suzumiya about the wiki, or ask any websites if they'd be interesting in posting a message/link. You can also check out this article on improving the wiki's google rank, which should help people at least find you. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 23:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi Falzar300. Sorry that it has taken me a while to make this skin, but I've been real busy and I'm gonna continue being busy. Did you get me email? Anyway, I made a skin, but I wasn't able to put any of the characters or the title on it. I've uploaded a screenshot of it. See if you like it, and if you do just copy and paste the code from this stylesheet into MediaWiki:Monaco.css and you'll be all set. If you want me to make any edits to the skin, just let me know and I'll do it when I'm available. swannietalk 21:30, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hi The new skin looks really nice! I think now you're ready to really start building content articles :). Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 21:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear it! The original admin, User:JackieOfSpades doesn't appear to have ever edited on the wiki (according to his contributions list), and is no longer active on any wikis that I can find. Some wikis are requested and never claimed; this appears to be one of them. Not sure if that's what you wanted to know or not. You might look around on wikipedia; occasionally people use the same user name in both places. -- Wendy (talk) 00:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Thanks! That was really nice of you. It looks like you figured out how to do it :). One thing is, I'm not sure what it means to be just bureaucrat; usually people are either sysop or sysop+bureaucrat... Bureaucrat only gives a few more privileges; the most obvious is the ability to create other sysops/bureaucrats. Anyhow, thanks again! -- Wendy (talk) 03:04, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey, question. How do I add a photo to the add image link. I was able to upload one pic but it still wont show up? Nicolas207 Hello Hi -- the wiki appears to be growing nicely, and it's good to see other users stopping by to edit from time to time! Keep up the good work! -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Something of some importance Well I was wondering if you would accept links that link to rapidshare and stuff, because i found a site which has all the episodes listed in broadcast order...so yeah...and you should have an article on the order of episodes...so yeah i mean these episodes are licensed so...if you want them just give a shout... Who are you? Who ever left me the last message, please tell me your username so I can answer your question please.^_^ Light novels On the front page you say this is a wiki for the anime and manga(s). I assume that this includes everything Haruhi, including light novels. JadeMatrix 16:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Haruhi Media and Wikia Guidelines Hello Falzar300, you may want to review WikiaHelp:Common mistakes to understand the general idea of a wikia and what some people get wrong. I'd also advise to be careful with the media, hosting episodes has copyright issues and normally distracts from the real reason for working on a wiki. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) 04:30, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Something of no importance I am schmeh and as stated above im guessing im not allowed to send the links... Edit: you should also have some page with season 2 speculations...that way it should stop some fans on spamming stuff like "when is season 2 coming out" or something along the lines of that...because season 2 has been predicted by several sites to come out on various years, from 2006-2008 plus alongside that when there is news on season 2 there is the translation barrier of such material, like the full page posters in some of the magazines, again speculating such a release with the lack of announcements towards the season... New Members Hello hello, good to see someone made a wiki for this awsome anime. for about how long has this wiki been around? what all needs to be done to make it better? i could help you out if u wish, i have considerable experiance in the wikis as I am an admin for the Monster Hunter WikiTruerurouni(talk) 05:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) the novel Since this wiki includes everything about suzumiya haruhi, contributors must have a valid knowledge base for their articles...so i am promoting the novel. READ IT. hehehe -- Natsu-- 01:30, 23 March 2009 Hello Hello Falzar300,I just want to remind you that and must be deleted. Also, I would like to remind you that there is a preview button at the bottom of the page, so there's no need to make so many edits like you did on the List of Haruhi Suzumiya video games page. Saving the whole page at once helps clear the roads for the wikia's server. Although I'm no staff member, I'm admin at 4 other wikis and it just looked like something you ought to know if you don't already. Okay...thanks for you time!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 02:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :I also helped your wiki create a User template and Staff tags templates as seen on my user page. I also created a new welcome template. Check it out, it's pretty nice. If you have any questions regarding them, feel free to ask me. I will try to help out this wiki as much as I can, although I do have four other wikis to take care of. Thanks for you time!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 02:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...you're sysop, right? Well, just click on the pictures that I linked you to and at the top, it will say, Edit this page, History, Delete, ....etc. Just hit delete and follow through. And about the "mischievous user", I can't do anything about it because I'm not admin on this wiki, but you don't have to stress on it. This user is not a major problem. There's been many other major problems on other wikis. Just relax and don't worry about it. What he did was not big and was easy to revert...no problem! :) But one piece of advice I want to give you is to actually warn the user of the possible consequences he or she might receive so that they might not do it again. Usually, users who mess around like that are only one-time-destroyers, which mean it's not likely they will make a return. Dont' worry, I'm here to back you up if you need any help or advice!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 21:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Lol...wasn't I the one telling you not to worry. Anyways, it looks like you're signing your comments twice. By typing in 4 tildes, your signature would appear automatically if you have your raw signature box checked in your preferences. Since this wiki is growing fast, I suggest you find more users to become admins to help out...maybe at least one that can edit at the day time and another user across the globe who can edit while you're asleep. You know how to change users' rights, right? Yeah, if you have any questions, simply leave a comment on my talk page! --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 05:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you! Oh...Merrystar, she's not an admin, she's a helper at Wiki entertainment. Which means she's in a high status than us, so she's actually the one who goes around checking how people are doing. So I'm afraid the most she can do is give you advice and stuff like that, for I doubt she even knows what Haruhi Suzumiya is. But don't worry, you've got me! About the music...yeah, wiki's don't have anything installed that could do that. I once had thought of that idea. But if something like this was to happen, only the people who created Wikia can do it. But on the other hand, Wikia is a big community consisting of the Entertainment Wiki, Gamin Wiki....and thousands of other ones...the Haruhi wiki is just one of the many small branches in the Entertainment Wiki. Although I'm not a time traveller, I'm pretty sure that it's not likely we would be able to put music on here any time soon. Perhaps we could as Mikuru...lol. By the way, I made some redirects and deleted some double redirects which we don't want...I did some other random things like moving articles to appropriate pages. Yeah, telling you just if you were wondering what I was doing.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay...I just remodelled the main page. I added a featured article and I added a poll. Check it out and vote!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:04, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Votings for featured articles? I'll add that then...and you want the mian page to be exactly like the bleach wiki?....um...well, We can't go around taking people's things...is it that you want the featured article to be in the center? Okay...the poll, that's related to the next featured article if you think about it.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Are you sure, because that's not the only thing I changed on the main page...I actaully updaed the main page to the new Wiki standard. I added links and new sections. And the formatting you had was way off, so I fixed it...are you sure you want to keep it like how you had it?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You do realize that the only reason why it looks different is that the green and blue templates are gone and that TitleTemplate.png is moved under the text instead of besides it....right? Oh, well, I'll just add the colour back in. I suggest to have the featured article and featured media to be on the side like how the new wikis have it because people don't pay attention to the important stuff because the featured things are so big.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:58, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yes!!! I DID IT!!!! I ONLY changed the feature article! Guess what? I finally did...but then I accidentally exited out my internet tab...so I had to start all over.......but I managed to fix it again...just like the way you wanted it. Oh...but I did make another change...I moved "What's New" over to the right side of the page where it belongs. And plus. the left side was getting too crowded anyways because of the featured article, other than this small change, everything else is the same. ::::::::::Yeah, no problem. But about the bold font...I see what you mean, but the fact is is that the only things that are bold are the titles. It looks bold because that's how the font would look if you put it in a table. It looks like that on every wiki unless they re modified it like how I did the first time (the one you didn't like). Yeah...but if you'd like, I could make the font smaller so it doesn't appear bold...would you like that?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:34, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::SOS Dan Wiki is stealing all our users!!!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:23, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Jeez...chill...it's just a rival site.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 07:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here's the link. This is the reason why we don't have as many users. We must get our wiki well known, because by the look of it, the SOS Dan wiki is VERY old, so we must make our wiki look new and put many links all around the web....put links anywhere you can...like on the Haruhi pages on Wikipedia or perhaps an external link on SOS Dan wiki.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 07:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::But seriously, you're over reacting. This is no emergency. Users can go wherever they want, it's their choice, you can't force someone to stay here. Maybe "stealing" was the wrong word to use, but I thought you would've understood. Just chill and wait...scatter links around the internet, you'll be fine.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 07:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::And...I just figured why users don't come to this wiki. If you look at the fourth title you have on your talk page (Anon edits)...you will see that Merrystar turned on anonymous user edits because you told her to. This means that people can't come and edit this site unless they are a registered user. But after all my experience as a wiki admin, I can tell you that most users ARE anonymous and most registered users only registered because they liked the experience as an anonymous user. So I highly suggest you to tell Merrystar to turn this feature off...it's the ONLY thing we can do....bottom line, this feature blocks people from coming.....get rid of it.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 07:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh...I'll make it...It's called a Fav Icon...yeah, just leave it to me.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Done...give it a while, it doesn't show up right away.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm currently rewriting every page on this wiki. I'm adding templates and better pictures. I'm trying to improve the articles so that more people would see this wiki as an unique site and visit more often (just like what Merrystar suggested). So if you want more poeple to come, you must help with the articles. First, you must go on every character's page and go to the "Role in SOS Brigade" section and write it in your own words, for the current articles are copied from Wikipedia. Also, go on the episode page and rewrite the whole thing in your own words. Once you do that for all the characters (except Kyon) and episodes, I will assign the next step for improving this wiki. Thanks.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::NOOOOO!!!! We can't have things from Wikipedia...we will lose users because the users would just go over to Wikipedia because we have the exact same thing!!!! And why are you trying to get us on Wiki spotlight? This wiki is not close to ready, trust me, I am admin of a wiki spotlight myself...we are not close, you'll just make a fool out of us. First, you must listen to what I ask of you, alright? I'm trying to help improve this wiki by alot and I'm been spending my whole day today working on the wiki...seriously...the WHOLE day...I'm trying to help. I've rewritten almost all the pages, but you must help check if there's anymore things that are copied from Wikipedia and change it....including the "Role in SOS Brigade" section on everyone's pages....you must trust me here if you want this wiki to grow. And you said that this site has been attracting alot of users?...um...that is not true...it's only me and you...how's that alot? And why do you have pictures of a person cosplaying? It's not related to this wiki in a sense because we don't have a page that's about that girl....please...please delete those two pics...the other ones are fine. This brings me to asking...how much experience do you have with wiki's? because this wiki is not a gallery and we shouldn't put on useless pictures. I mean..''if ''you were to put a picture of that girl cosplaying, one would be enough ....I'm thinking that maybe we should talk though IM which would make our conversations easier as admins. Dude...just listen to what I say and this site will attract attention. Here's the list: *Get Merrystar to remove Anonymous User Block *Rewrite all Wikipedia copied articles/Recreate the Episode page/Rewrite "Role in SOS Brigade" sections of character pages Just do what it says and I promise you think wiki will turn out good. What I'm asking for is not alot compared with what I had to do today. I'm not sure who made the original pages, but all the pages were not in the right name space and there were many incorrect links and dead links. There were many issues with repetition in information and a huge lack of templates which I had to make....it takes so long to make template and apply them to pages. So since you're so dedicated to this wiki, you should help to do what will help this wiki (see list above).--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not blaming you for anything. I'm just saying that I'm trying to help you, but you have to help me to help you by following the list above...okay? :) Thanks! Sorry if I was a little too serious on my last comment, but I seriously used up my whole day today working on this wiki, so I dont' want it to go to waste.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm gonna keep on working. I will work on the list I have above tomorrow...you better help! :P I made the list more simple...it's basically only two things. You can work to get the block disabled and you could rewrite the SOS Brigade thing...I'll work on the episode page and fix other copyrighted stuff tomorrow.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Uh...okay...I don't get why you just changed it back.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Uh...the original was not the official logo....this one is...but fine.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::Uh...yeah...I guess so, but why did you change the picture on the main page?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, I fixed it. I also took care of most things on the list. Now, all we need to do is re write the episodes page and SOS Brigade Role articles. Which would you like to do?...yeah, I'll be going to bed now, I'll come back tomorrow.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You know what? I'll take care of the episodes, I'll make separate pages and make new templates. You can do the simple job of editing the SOS Brigade Role on everyone's pages except for Kyon and Haruhi's.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 06:35, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Anonymous Edits Per your and TaviSource's request anonymous edits should be turned back on here. I'm glad you want to be helpful to other wikis. The wikia staff advertise for helpers when they need them; it's not something I have any input into. -- Wendy (talk) 19:13, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes! It has been lifted! yay! Oh, and writing the articles in your own words doesn't mean changing a few words. It means to read the article and without looking, write down what you remember...that's the best way to write an article in your own words.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thumbs I'm trying to upload the image that has the title in it...and could you upload pictures that are bigger? Thanks.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:29, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm trying to upload the frame(s) with the title on it like this one. Try getting HD images as well.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, you can tell I've been working on this site the whole day as well. I'm planning on starting a new template...a very interesting one....a very awesome one...just wait for it.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::We only want one picture on each episode page unless it has to do with the trivia such as a graphic error or something like that.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:42, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::And the bigger one looks good except for 13...it's kinda pointless. But anyways,try getting the title card if you could.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I haven't been working on these things very long, but I do have MUCH experience...very much...alot of experience in a short period of time, so I know how to finish big projects in a small given time.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:44, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Title card...well, if you look here and here, you can see that the title of the episode is shown on the frame....our job is to find that frame and upload it...and I prefer HD pictures with just the Japanese text if you could. If you can't find the title cards, I could try finding them. otherwise, your current ones are fine. Now you just gotta add those pictures onto the episode pages for now.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:48, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also, could you upload the pictures by naming it the episode name instead? it's a confusion if you do episode numbers because there is 4 different orders.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Just find the picture on the recent changes page and click the button that says "Move" (it's by the delete and edit this page button). After words, move it to Image:(EXACT episode name).png If you don't upload it as the exact episode name, the image will not appear.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Wait...you can't do that...you must reupload the images in .png extension.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 03:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Why .png? Because PNG is good quality and jpg is bad quality.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Do you know how to upload as .png?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Tomare!.....no!! Upload as PNG...not JPG.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::Do you have Photoshop or any other image program other than Microsoft Paint?--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::Hm...if you were to upload them under JPG, it would be bad quality...hm...fine...just upload it on jpg...but you must change the file link on EVERY episode page....upload one for now so I know you know how to do it.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:33, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay..listen carefully. I continued on this picture for you so you know what to do. Basically, I created a page called Notice the png extension...Anyways, I created that page and all I typed in there was: #redirect: And then lastly, I went on Live Alive and clicked Edit this page....then without editing anything, save the changes....the end.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:46, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::There's a box for you to type in on the main page on the left side. Also, go on any character's pages...you'll see what I've been making.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 05:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. So far so good, but don't forget to go on each episodes page and click edit this page then save so that the image could be refreshed.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 05:28, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, it's not.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 05:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::You named the file wrong...I fixed it for you.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 05:40, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Haruhi wiki definitely looks good and I can see you've been working hard on it. However you do need to meet the spotlight criteria before I can add you to the spotlight list. In this case it looks like you need to unprotect the main page and you have a few uncategorized pages. However the biggest thing is that you need 100 non-stub content pages. Please ask again when you meet all the criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 18:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :SEE! 100! We only have 27! That's why I just finished creating many more articles on this wiki. Thanks to me, we now have 58 articles! YAY!!! And it only took 6 hours of non-stop work! ^_^ --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 01:16, 17 June 2009 (UTC)